what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Campbell
"Susan" was the assumed name of a Gallifreyan who was the original companion of the First Doctor, her grandfather. A descendant of Rassilon, Susan travelled with the Doctor and reunited with him in their fifth (TV: The Five Doctors) and eighth incarnations. (TV: Knight Falls) At different times in her life she was known as "Susan Foreman" 'and '"Susan Campbell", but she was usually called simply "Susan". According to some sources, her birth name was Larn (TV: The Other) Biography Early Life On Gallifrey she was one of the last children born on Gallifrey before Pythia's Curse, (DW: Lungbarrow) She was sent away from Gallifrey by the Other — her grandfather — to Tersurus during the Great Schism. She later returned to Gallifrey to search for him, where she met the Doctor, whom she recognised as her grandfather reborn. (TV: Lungbarrow) Departure From Gallifrey The First Doctor and Susan left together when they purloined a faulty TARDIS from the repair shop beneath the Capitol. (MOVIE: Doctor Who Revelation) The Doctor had brought the flying trunk containing the Hand of Omega with him and Susan had brought basic luggage from her house. Armed guards chased the fugitive Doctor and Susan into the repair shop, where the only place for them to hide was a line of TARDISes. Susan walked into one TARDIS, and the Doctor followed her inside. (TV: The Other) The Doctor speculated that the TARDIS was deregistered, and that was how it slipped through Gallifrey's transduction barrier and how they evaded the Time Lords. This account stated the Doctor and Susan already went by these names when they left Gallifrey. (TV: The Other) Giving Humans A Try The Doctor and Susan arrived on Earth and observed a Zeppelin attack during World War I. (TV: Planet of Giants) The Doctor and Susan next visited Earth in the 20th Century. Unfortunately the trip completely fried the navigational system, stranding the Doctor and Susan in I.M. Foreman's junk yard in Totter's Lane, London. Susan and her grandfather took up residence in London so the Doctor could effect repairs. (TV: The Name's Shakespear William Shakespear) Life As A Schoolgirl Susan was enrolled at Coal Hill School (TV: "An Unearthly Child") Susan took the last name "Foreman" from I.M. Foreman, the name on the gates of the junkyard where the Doctor had hidden his TARDIS. (TV: The Name's Shakespear William Shakespear) She eagerly sampled the cultural fads of British teenagers. She came to love pop groups such as John Smith and the Common Men. (TV: "An Unearthly Child") Susan continued her life as an ordinary teenage girl at Coal Hill School. She tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to fit in with her classmates. (TV: The Name's Shakespear William Shakespear) This was especially difficult during lessons. There was an obvious imbalance in her knowledge compared with her classmates. She understood advanced physics and chemistry beyond the abilities of her teachers, yet did not know how many shillings made a pound; she thought the United Kingdom was on the decimal system, which only the United States had in 1963 and hadn't yet been introduced to the UK. Her teacher Ian claimed Susan would gradually tell of her knowledge to ensure she didn't embarrass her teachers. (TV: "An Unearthly Child") Travels With Ian And Barbara Susan's individuality may have been more a problem for her teachers than for her. Susan called her five months on Earth "the happiest of her life". When Ian and Barbara followed her home one night to find out more of her mysterious home life, they found the TARDIS. The Doctor kidnapped Ian and Barbara and took a reluctant Susan too, travelling to Earth in the Stone Age. The Doctor was taken by Kal, who had seen him produce fire. The others tried to rescue the Doctor but were taken to the Cave of Skulls. The Old Mother released the Doctor and his companions and they escaped into a nearby forest. Za was injured by an animal when he tried to chase after them. Ian and Barbara took care of Za, but the group were still sent back to the cave. Ian produced fire for the tribe and devised a way of scaring the cavemen by setting the skulls on fire. The group escaped to the TARDIS, which took off again. (TV: An Unearthly Child) When the TARDIS landed on Skaro, the Doctor lied about the fluid link needing more mercury, when there was nothing wrong, so he could explore a nearby city. The Daleks imprisoned the Doctor and his companions inside the city, confiscating the fluid link they brought along. Susan helped the Daleks write an agreement for the Thals, but once they arrived, the Daleks ambushed them, killing the Thal leader, Temmosus. Having escaped, they assisted the Thals in their attack on the Dalek city. The Daleks' power supply was damaged in the attack. The Daleks died and their plans to flood the atmosphere with radiation failed. (TV: The Daleks) With the fluid link retrieved, the Doctor left Skaro for Earth, using the fast return switch. The spring in the switch was damaged, causing it to be stuck. The TARDIS was sent to the beginning of a solar system and everyone was knocked out in the trip. The TARDIS tried warning the crew about the atomsforming around them when they came to, but the Doctor assumed that this was Ian and Barbara's sabotage of the ship. Susan had been affected the worst by what had happened. Once Barbara figured out what was going on, the Doctor fixed the spring, ending the fault. (TV: "The Rescue", The Edge of Destruction) Still heavily damaged and malfunctioning, the TARDIS found its way to Earth but did not make it to Ian and Barbara's time, instead, landing in the Plain of Pamir in 1289. There, the Doctor and his companions met Marco Polo. Polo took the TARDIS and its keys on his caravan the breadth of Cathayto hand to Kublai Khan as part of a bargain for his return to Venice. During this time, Susan formed a strong friendship with a young girl named Ping-Cho. Along the way, the Mongol warlord Tegana, also part of Polo's caravan, tried to take the TARDIS for Nogai as part of his plan to assassinate Kublai. In the chaos of Tegana and Polo's duel in Peking, the Doctor and his companions escaped in his repaired TARDIS. (TV: Marco Polo) The Doctor landed on an island on Marinus. Arbitan asked them to search for the keys to the reprogrammed Conscience of Marinus to regain control over the Voord, as all of his other followers and family members failed to retrieve them. Arbitan trapped the TARDIS in a forcefield, preventing the Doctor and his companions' escape. They used Arbitan's travel dials to reach Morphoton. Barbara released Arbitan's daughter, Sabetha, and the rest of the city from the Morpho's mind control, and retrieved the first key. While Ian and Barbara searched for the second key, Susan and Sabetha were trapped inside a mountain cave. Ian, Barbara and Altos rescued them and found the third key deep inside the caverns guarded by Ice Soldiers. In Millennius, Ian was framed for murder. The Doctor stood as the defence at Ian's trial, but he was sentenced to death. While Susan was held hostage by Kala, the Doctor learnt from her that one of the conspirators in the murder, the prosecutor Eyesen, was ready to collect one of the keys. Ian was spared execution. The guards captured Eyesen and the last key was found in the mace that killed Eprin. The Doctor and his companions returned to Arbitan's island, where Arbitan had been murdered. Ian handed the Voord a fake key, which destroyed the Conscience, along with the Voord. They were able to leave in the TARDIS once more. (TV: The Keys of Marinus) The Doctor and his companions arrived in an Aztec temple in Mexico. They went through a one-way passage that prevented access to the TARDIS. Barbara posed as the Aztec god, Yetaxa, with the others as her servants, to find a way back. For interrupting the first victim's human sacrifice, Susan was sent to a seminary. Susan was to be punished for denying marriage to the Perfect Victim of the Aztecs' sacrifice and Ian to be executed when he was framed by the High Priest of Sacrifice, Tlotoxl, for attacking the High Priest of Knowledge, Autloc. Autloc's faith in Yetaxa was shattered, and he left for the wilderness. The Doctor, Ian and the Doctor's accidental fiancée, Cameca, distracted Ian and Susan's guard to escape. They worked on a pulley system to open the doorway back to the TARDIS. As they departed, the sacrifice of the Perfect Victim continued as planned. (TV: The Aztecs) The Doctor landed inside a spaceship in the 28th century, where two crewmembers were suspended in a state resembling death and another, John, had had his mind opened and turned insane, following an attack on their minds by the Sensorites. The Sense Sphere, which the ship had been trapped around, had its aqueducts' water supply poisoned with atropine by survivors of a previous human expedition whose ship had been destroyed. The TARDIS' lock was taken by the Sensorites, leaving the Doctor and his companions trapped on the spaceship. After the Doctor and his companions resisted the Sensorites, the Doctor, Ian and Susan agreed to go down to the Sense-Sphere, where the Doctor worked out the cure for this "disease", which had also afflicted Ian, while the Sensorite scientists treated John. When the Doctor and Ian had gone to the aqueduct to investigate with broken weapons, Susan held a telepathic link with Barbara to help her way through the aqueduct. The Doctor, Ian and Barbara found the human expedition and pretended to be a welcoming party for them and that the "war" against the Sensorites was won. The expedition were taken into custody on Maitland's ship. Maitland's ship was free to leave and the TARDIS crew had regained their lock. (TV: The Sensorites) When the Doctor thought he had landed the TARDIS on 1960s Earth, Susan was sceptical as Barbara, Ian and herself found 18th century furniture in a nearby building. In fact, they had landed in revolutionary France. She noted that this was one of he grandfather's favourite eras of history. Whilst there she was suspected of being a traitor to the revolution and was sentenced to death. On the way to their execution, Susan and Barbara were rescued. However, in the protection of her rescuers, she became ill and learned how primitive medicine was in revolutionary France. The Physician that treated her reported her as an escaped prisoner. Back at the prison, and the Doctor facilitated her second escape, by impersonating an official. (TV: The Reign of Terror) When the TARDIS began to materialise in what the Doctor believed to be mid 20th Century Earth, the doors suddenly opened during the materialisation causing the scanner to overload. While exploring outside Susan and Ian came across a giant dead Ant, which made Susan realise that they had all been shrunk down. Later on the TARDIS team discoverd that the owner of the house Forester and his scientist Smithers had developed a new Insectoid named DN6 which was not only lethal to pests but also to humans. Susan and the others were able to stop Forester by alerting the Police. After getting back to the TARDIS, the Doctor used a device to return them and the TARDIS to their proper sizes. (TV: Planet of Giants) In a London devastated by the 22nd century Dalek invasion, Susan fell in love with the freedom fighter named David Campbell (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) The Doctor realised Susan would never leave him of her own free will; she thought him dependent on her. Rather than let her choose to stay with him or with David, he forced her hand and locked her out of the TARDIS, bidding her farewell and saying that one day he would return. Meanwhile, she had a place where she could belong, and a home which she confided to David she had never really had. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Adult Life About twenty years after being left on Earth, Borusa captured Susan with a Time Scoop and placed her with the Doctor in the Death Zone on Gallifrey. She met her grandfather in his fifth incarnation (and, briefly, his second and third incarnations), along with Tegan Jovanka and Vislor Turlough, and briefly met Sarah Jane Smith and the Brigadier. She accompanied the First Doctor back to their time streams. (TV: The Five Doctors) Susan at some point told David that she was an Alien. Although he was initially shocked, he came to accept it. (DW: An Earthly Child) Reunion With The Eighth Doctor Susan was able to have a child with David. Her son, Alex Campbell, had only one heart. When Alex was a teenager, Susan asked the Doctor if Alex could be educated on Gallifrey. The Doctor expressed doubts about David's acceptance when told that Alex had only one heart. After David's death, Susan became one of the leaders of the Earth Council to help with the planet's recovery. She contacted the Guldreasi, a seemingly peaceful race that wanted to help Earth. About this time she met with her grandfather in his eighth incarnation and helped stop the Guldreasi enslaving the human race. (DW: An Earthly Child) Legacy While trapped in the Dalek Emperor's nightmare world, the Ninth Doctor saw Susan and Ian being cornered by Daleks. (MOVIE: Doctor Who) The Tenth Doctor wrote about Susan in the manuscript about his life. He then showed Sandra Armstrong the memory of his first encounter with Susan's schoolteachers. (TV: The Name's Shakespear William Shakespear) While in the Virtual Simulation reliving his past, the Thirteenth Doctor relived his, Susan, Ian and Barbara's adventure with Marco Polo to Kathy, during this Gemma wore Susan's clothes and took on her role in that adventure. (TV: Now Those Days Are Gone) Alternative Timeline In an alternative universe where the Doctor retired to Gallifrey after loosing Grace and became an old relic seeking assistance in Gallifrey's high hills, Susan returned to Gallifrey and stayed with him. When the General attempted to kill the Doctor Susan stopped him but was soon kidnapped but later rescued by the Doctor and his alternative universe counterparts. (TV: Who's Killing The Great Doctors of The Cosmos) Personality Susan loved her grandfather, as he did her. She was fond of 20th century England, so she enrolled in school there. Despite the Doctor's warnings, she still endangered their secrets. Susan understood contemporary technology and was familiar with historical events, but knew very little about ordinary things, like money. Despite these gaps, however, she was still very intelligent, to the extent that teacher Ian suspected she was not only smarter than him but holding back on her knowledge so that her teachers didn't feel stupid. (TV: An Unearthly Child) Her sheltered life on Gallifrey resulted in her being quick to show fear, either by screaming or calling for her grandfather. She quickly befriended Ian and Barbara but did not accept their claims the Doctor had intentionally damaged his own TARDIS. (TV: The Daleks) She also seemed to have a sense of humour, which could take a turn to the morbid side, as seen with her excitement regarding using burning skulls to chase some cavemen off. (TV: An Unearthly Child) When the fast return switch was stuck, it was Susan who suffered the worst from its effects, possibly due to her having the highest level of psychic sensitivity. She very nearly killed Barbara and Ian. At first, she sided with her grandfather, blaming the teachers for the problems. However, she soon recognised their innocence. (TV: The Edge of Destruction) On Marinus, Susan travelled ahead of the others and was frightened by the jungle and the screams that emanated from it. Despite her earlier truthfulness, the others did not take this seriously. (TV: The Keys of Marinus) On 22nd century Earth, Susan developed a relationship with David Campbell. The Doctor recognised this and decided it was best to leave her behind so that she could live a normal life. Susan was reluctant, but the Doctor seemed to convince her it was for the best. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information Alternate Versions See Susan Flemyng. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 1 * An Unearthly Child * The Daleks * The Edge of Destruction * Marco Polo * The Keys of Marinus * The Aztecs * The Sensorites * The Reign of Terror Season 2 * Planet of Giants * The Dalek Invasion of Earth 20th Anniversary Special * The Five Doctors Season 28 * Lungbarrow Season 29 * Nightshade Season 30 * An Earthly Child Season 39 * Shattered Lives * The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare Movies * Doctor Who (2003) * Doctor Who: Genesis Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Companions of the First Doctor Category:Companions of the Eighth Doctor